


Running Towards Fate

by Be_you_beyond_others



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_you_beyond_others/pseuds/Be_you_beyond_others
Summary: Aaron tried to leave home in Nov 2008 but was once again attacked by Gordon after he hit Sandra.He left that night and that's where Robert found him on the streets of Leeds, so he invites him home to get him cleaned up and they strike up a bond.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Aaron you can’t run away from this, you have no choice you were bad and now you need punished” Gordon had a grip on his arms holding him place tightly, speaking lowly but no less threateningly. Aaron was being backed into the bathroom and was struggling to get his Dad to release the tight grip he had on him. It was making him nervous and scared but he didn’t want his dad to see that so he began to yell at him “you can’t do that to me anymore”. 

The younger boy twisted away from the older mans tight grip and caught him in the stomach with his elbow catching his dad in the stomach. Aaron just kept thinking how he was older now and wasn’t going to let his dad hurt him again, he tried to get out of the house but wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he left the bathroom, Sandra was on the landing and Aaron had pushed past her but she had grabbed him back. Before he knew what was happening he had been turned around and swung his fist. One minute he was on the top step and the next he was hovering over Sandra who was laying on the floor holding her cheek.

Aaron was frozen to the spot, breathing heavily. He really didn’t mean to hit her. He looked up from her to his dad Gordon. “Aaron get to your room now” had been yelled towards him but he was still frozen, when he looked back down at Sandra he could see how frightened she looked. It scared Aaron how she looked at him because she was looking at him the way he felt about his dad and he didn’t want to be like his dad, that thought kept him rooted to the spot. “I...... I......l’m..” He couldn’t form a coherent sentence, he just wanted to leave. “Aaron... get into your room” Gordon had moved and gripped him by his upper arm, he was being dragged back to his room. The door had been slammed shut and Aaron had stood dumbly in the middle of the room not sure what was going on. Eventually he went and sat down on the be and could here Sandra and his dad arguing with each other, but he just sat shaking on the edge of the bed looking at his hands that had caused pain in someone he had cared about. It was an accident but he was angry all of the time, could feel if build in him and he truly thought for a moment that it was his dad trying to grab him back towards the bathroom. It was beginning to quieten down, Aaron knew this wasn’t going to end well for him.

Aaron stood in the rain feeling numb from the past few hours. Sandra had taken his sister Liv to her mums for the night and Gordon told her he would get Aaron back in line. 

I can’t stay there anymore, I can’t believe I let him do that to me again. I should have been able to fight him off but I was no match for him especially when he took his belt and started hitting me with it.

He looked up towards the sky and let the rain cascade down his face masking the tears that had started to fall down his face again. It wasn’t as heavy a downfall as it had been when he had first left the house after waiting for Gordon to fall asleep. He’d only grabbed a few things and thrown them in a rucksack without much thought and left as quick as he was able to. It was an impulsive move and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do know but fear had been his only driving force at the time, he couldn’t believe that he had let his dad do that to him again, he really thought he could stop him but the pain and shock from being struck with the belt was enough to take him by surprise which allowed Gordon to get the upper hand.

He began to think about where to go. He was 16 year old troublemaker, he hardly had many of options. The pain was also making it hard to concentrate. Trying to think of the last time he had felt safe was difficult, it had definitely been before his mum had left him with his dad when he was 8. Having only seen her a handful of times since then and with the memory of the slap he had received from her on that last visit made Aaron sure that he wouldn’t be welcome at hers. Before the slap he had considered telling her what his dad had done to him but it was a difficult visit and the dislike of her new boyfriend Carl didn’t help matters so he had left and gone back to his dads. Not long after this and Liv was born, it was after this that things had started to get difficult. He was being pushed aside by Sandra and his dad. He had thought that it was just with the new baby and things would settle or at least that’s what he had been told but Sandra and him never really got on again like they had done before the baby was born.

Having found himself completely soaked through at this point having been out in the rain for far to long he felt it was time to move on. He just needed to find something so he could be sheltered. Having started to walk, it was slow going with a back that stung from where the belt buckle had opened flesh and there was other pain that he was trying his hardest not to think about.

 

Robert was heading home after a few work drinks, it had turned into more than it should have but he wasn’t overly drunk, just a bit merry. Having just got a big deal signed for White Enterprises and feeling pleased with himself, he had felt that celebrating with colleagues was a good way to spend a Friday evening. This deal was important in getting him noticed by the London office which is where he would like to be ideally, getting positioned in the Leeds office was too close to home for his liking but everything was going his way and he felt a promotion to the London offices was easily in reach.

As he was walking along the street heading home he was thinking about ways to secure a promotion that would get him to London, he wasn’t focused on where he was walking and bumped straight into someone, almost knocking them right over. Only thing keeping them up was Roberts grip on them “I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, are you alright?” He looked at the boy he had bumped into, he looked young, no more than 16 at a guess, but he was more concerned with the pained expression on the boys face, Robert gently let him go and asked him again if he was alright.

Aaron wanted to shout at this guy who had just walked right into him but pain bloomed in his ribs and back and made it hard to concentrate. “Hey … are you ok?” he could hear the blonde asking him and when he looked up he could see how concerned he looked. Aaron couldn’t understand that, no one had ever looked at him like they were concerned or worried about him he always gets in the way. “hey….” he had lost focus again and only just realized the blonde was speaking to him again. Aaron was about to answer him but upon taking a breath in he was struck by the amount of pain and a strangled “ahhhh…” came out of him instead.

“You’re definitely not okay .. “ Robert began helping this young boy regain his balance after nearly falling over in pain. “Do you want me to take you to the police or the hospital”, Robert was really concerned, this lad looked in a really bad way, he could make out slight bruising across his face and he imagined what lay hidden would be far worse. “NO!” was shouted at him from the boy and then he had looked down so fast, Robert could see a blush rise up his cheeks. “I don’t need anything like that, I just need to go …” 

Robert looked at the boy and didn’t know what to do, he was clearly agitating him by talking about the police and hospital. He was trying to think of ways to help when the he started to walk away slowly, “hey don’t just leave, tell me where you are heading and I can help you get there.”

Aaron didn’t want any help and he should just keep walking but the pain was really beginning to weaken him now that all his adrenalin was wearing off. He was just frozen in place when the older man had made his way in front of him again, Aaron didn’t exactly have an answer to give him so he just remained mute, he just knew he couldn’t go back. “You do have somewhere to go?” came the voice from the other man, it was softer now, concerned in a way that Aaron had never heard being directed at him before. He could feel his eyes begin to well up again. “Hey it’s okay, what’s your name, my names Robert” He sounded kind and friendly “Aaron”.

“Aaron, great that’s a start” Robert was beginning to babble a bit, he wasn’t sure what to say or do but this Aaron had reminded him a bit of himself when he had been banished from his village by his dad and he knew how it felt to be alone, he didn’t like the thought of anyone going through that and this Aaron seemed younger than he was when he had left home. “So did you get into a fight with your mates, afraid to go home and face the parents?” Robert looked as Aaron shook his head and felt fear creep up his spine “was it your dad that did this to you” Robert also knew how this felt, he saw Aaron give a quick nod of his head barely visible but Robert had seen it. “Okay, okay, it’s going to be okay” Robert had told him, Aaron was probably the same age he was when Jack had attacked him that one time with his belt. “Right, how old are you Aaron,” Aaron looked up at him, Robert could see it in his eyes how he wasn’t sure whether to tell the truth but he answered “16”. The truth then, that was good he could help him if he told the truth. 

“Okay look I don’t live far from here, you could come stay the night, it will only be the sofa unfortunately but that’s better than any other option that you have right now and the sofa isn’t that bad really” Robert really wasn’t the type to get involved like this he didn’t do nice and caring but Aaron struck a nerve in him. He was only 16 and he looked like his dad had given him a right beating, he wondered what perceived wrong Aaron committed that would make his dad attack him, the one person that should be looking after him.  
“Em …. I don’t know” Aaron was looking very jumpy to Robert, almost like he wanted to make run for it and probably would have already done so if he could physically.  
“Hey look one night get you out of the cold and give you a chance to think of your next move, you don’t have anywhere to go at the minute and it’s late” Robert normally wouldn’t push like this, in fact he normally wouldn’t have offered in the first place but he didn’t want this guy to be on the streets, at least when he had been exiled he had had a car to sleep in. He looked at Aaron and silently begged him to take him up on his offer. “Okay”. It was barely above a whisper but Robert heard “Great, this way, only a five minute walk” Robert lead him back the way Aaron was originally walking from to where his building was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took longer than expected. 2 kids with tonsillitis slows the process down some and this chapter is longer than i planned it to be

Chapter 2

Robert led Aaron into his apartment, “like I said it’s not much but it’s better than sleeping rough for the night”. They had walked straight into the living space of his apartment where there was one sofa, coffee table and a television. There was a small kitchen/dining area to the left as they walked in. “The bathroom is down the hall on the right and my bedroom is on the left” Robert pointed down the small corridor to their right. “If you want you can go get cleaned up in the bathroom and I will get you some blankets for the sofa.

Aaron looked around him, still a bit uncomfortable, he was really grateful to Robert for letting him stay but he was a stranger and he was wary around him and he was worried he would change his mind and kick him out. He was listening to Robert explain where everything was and was thankful when he offered him the bathroom to allow him to get cleaned up, he just nodded and headed in the direction of the bathroom, once there he closed the bathroom door sighing in relief that he was alone for a few minutes so he could sort himself out. He sat his bag down on the ground and went over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. The bruising on his face wasn’t too bad it was the rest of him that would be worse. 

Robert gathered a pillow and blanket from his room and took it too the sofa. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing inviting Aaron home but he knew he couldn’t let him stay on the streets. He’d been alone and afraid once before and he didn’t want anyone to feel like that. He hated that feeling, he may live alone but he had a very active social life with friends from work and he wasn’t a stranger to casual relationships, with men or women. It had taken him so long to accept who he was but he felt so free since being able to come to terms with it without the feeling of rejection he felt from his Dad after he had found him with the farm hand. He was contemplating what his life would be like if he kept trying to suppress who he was when he heard a pained yell from the bathroom. He ran over to the door and as calmly as he could called through the door “Aaron are you ok in there?”, he didn’t get a reply and was really concerned “Aaron I am coming in!” he called through the door. As he was opening the door thankful that it hadn’t been locked he heard a strangled “NO!” from Aaron but when he got the door fully opened he was surprised to see Aaron half collapsed leaning on the counter top to keep him up. He had his top off and the welts and bruising across his upper body shocked him, the welts were covering his back and looked red and angry and Robert knew exactly what caused them kind of marks. He was shaken out of his frozen stupor when he heard Aaron begin to talk again “It’s fine, I was just trying to clean up but twisted wrong and got a bit of pain”.

Robert looked at him as if he was crazy he looked like he was in agony not just a ‘bit of pain’. “No it’s not fine, look let me help ..”

“NO!” Aaron shouted it at Robert, he didn’t mean to but he had caught him of guard by barging in the bathroom and he didn’t want the questions, he really just wanted to leave to go somewhere and be alone. “Sorry, didn’t mean to shout but I will be fine” He didn’t want to anger Robert, he still didn’t really know him and didn’t want to get on the wrong side of him. 

Robert was thinking of backing out of the bathroom when he remembered some cream he had in the cabinet above the sink that should help with the welts on Aarons back “Look there is some cream in the cabinet, it will ease the pain in your back,” he kept looking at the welts remembering when his Dad had used his belt on him after catching with the farm hand. “So your Dad fond of the belt, mine used his on me once good news these welts won’t scar, bruising will fade too, won’t be left with any lasting damage then,”

Aaron looked up at Robert, he had come closer to get the cream out of the cabinet, he listened as he talked about his Dad hitting him with a belt too. He could see it in Roberts eyes that he was talking to him but was remembering back to when it had happened to him, his eyes had gone slightly glassy “Will it take long to heal?” he found himself asking. “No, keep it clean and it should be gone in a few weeks, couple of months tops.” Robert softly replied. He had handed the cream to Aaron and was about to leave the bathroom when he heard Aaron ask another question “What did you do, to make him hit you with his belt?” Robert spun around on his heel, wasn’t sure whether he really wanted to answer that, sure he was okay with his sexuality now but bringing up this event from his life always makes him aggravated, “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that”, Aaron said to him looking sheepish. “No it’s fine, haven’t thought about it in a while, just not a lot of good memories with my Dad but that was definitely on of the worst.” He looked up at Aaron who was looking at him with such sympathy it surprised him, he was standing there probably in more pain than he had ever felt but was looking at him as if he was the one that needed comforted, “my Dad caught me in his barn with the farm hand and wasn’t impressed with his son kissing a bloke, apparently it wasn’t the way real men were meant to be, he fired the farm hand and leathered me, said it was for skiving, never spoke of it again.”

“You’re gay then,” Aaron asked and then quickly realized how that sounded, “I mean …” Robert surprised himself by laughing at this, Aaron looked quite endearing when he was suffering from a bit of foot in mouth. “It’s okay Aaron and I suppose if you have to label it I would say I am bisexual, I like both” he clarified for Aaron. “Oh…okay” Aaron simply said, he was still in a bit of pain and wasn’t really sure the right thing to say and didn’t want Robert to be upset with him after he was really nice to him. “I will let you get cleaned up, are you sure you can manage” Robert asked concerned. “Yeah I’m sure, I just may take a bit longer that’s all, I will be fine.” Robert looked him over to make sure he really was okay, once satisfied he turned to the cupboard beside him and grabbed a couple of towels out of it, “Here why don’t you take a shower, clean up probably, it will help with your back, I will find you some pain killers” He left the towels with Aaron and left the bathroom with a soft click of the door.

Aaron was thankful to be left alone again he really was struggling to keep his face as neutral as possible and once again he found himself so grateful that he came across Robert tonight. A shower sounded like it might just help, he hadn’t been able to shower before he left his Dads and he still could feel him on him. He turned the shower on to the highest heat setting and stepped under the stream of hot water and started to scrub at his skin. He thought about what Robert had said to him, how his Dad had leathered him just because of a kiss, he didn’t know what to make of everything it was all jumbled in his brain all messed up, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, where he was going to go after Roberts kindness had run out and he was terrified. He hadn’t let himself think to much about his Dad since he left be he was petrified that he would come looking for him once he realized he was missing and he doesn’t think he is strong enough to face him again. Aaron had stopped scrubbing at his body when he realized his hands where shaking and he had tears silently falling down his face, he found himself on the floor of the shower as his legs struggled to support his body. 

Aaron found enough strength to gather himself up, turn of the water and start getting dressed so by the time he was heading out of the bathroom he looked half way normal again. He found Robert in the kitchen area fiddling around the kettle. “Hey, you want a cuppa” Robert asked him. Aaron gave a quick nod of his head, he was completely drained he didn’t even know how late it was but he wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep anyway. “Here, help yourself to sugar and milk” Robert sat the cup, sugar and milk down on the kitchen counter top and Aaron sorted it to his liking “Thanks”.

Robert looked at the younger boy and found himself again thinking of the welts on his back, he was concerned for him and hoped he could help him with more than just a place to stay, he wanted to bring up taking him to the police but knew that would make the already jumpy teen freak out and he didn’t want that. He was relieved that it was the weekend and he had no work in the morning and he would maybe be able to broach the subject with Aaron in the morning when he is feeling at least a bit calmer. “So I left a blanket and pillow on the sofa, I am going to call it a night if you’re alright,”. 

“Em, yeah, thanks.” Aaron replied to him and watched him head of towards his bedroom. Aaron looked around trying to calm down his nerves that have blossomed. He finished his tea, cleaned his mug and went to sit on the sofa. He found himself slowly drifting off after a while.

Pressure behind him was what he could feel along with hot breath at the back of his neck, he tried to move but was frozen to his bed, his bed at home, he was back under his Dad again, scared and trembling, begging him to stop, the tight grip on his wrists held behind his back got tighter and rougher, he tried to get the grip to loosen but every time he moved the hand holding his wrists got tighter and the hand at the back of his neck pushing his head down got firmer, he begged and begged but it was usual he knew what was coming but that didn’t stop the tears and absolute fear he felt and then he felt the most excruciating pain . . .

Aaron woke up in a sweat, he sat straight up on the sofa where he had been laying, breathing heavily, confused as to where he was and then he heard footsteps come towards him and his breathing got harsher and shallower and then he seen Robert come towards him with concern etched on his face. “Hey, are you okay, I heard you scream out” Aaron looked confused he hadn’t realized he had screamed out loud, he was still trying to get his breathing to calm down. “I… I . . . am …. I . . . am . . . fine” he tried to get out. “No I don’t think you are, here copy me, big breath in and out again” Robert tried to help by getting Aaron to copy his breathing rhythm. Aaron was about to tell him to shove it but began to mimic his motions and found it actually helped. “Sorry” he said to Robert.

Robert looked at Aaron, that was scary, he had never seen anyone have a panic attack before, that is what he assumed this was, he was scared of something that was for sure and now he was apologizing. “You don’t have to be sorry, do you want to talk about it?” He asked, Aaron gave him a quick shake of the head. “That’s alright, it’s just after 8 no point in going back to sleep now is there do you want some breakfast, I make a mean bacon sandwich.” Robert offered him hoping that a more casual approach around him might help Aaron relax more and also get him to trust him. He smiled when Aaron replied “I could go for a bacon sandwich”. 

 

They had just finished there sandwiches, well Aaron still left a good bit of his but he ate something when Robert looked up and began to talk to him again “look, it’s none of my business and I know you don’t know me but I think maybe you should go to the police about your Dad” Robert knew this may be a mistake to bring this up but he felt he had to try. “What, no…. I can’t ...” he could see Aaron begin to panic again and he wanted to stop that “look it’s alright I won’t make and I won’t say anything I promise.” Robert noticed how Aaron seemed to calm a bit at that. “I can’t go to the police, it was my fault anyway, I was nicking some booze from the house and then I hit my step mum trying to get away, I didn’t mean to, but I would get in trouble to.” Aaron explained to Robert, he knew that the police would never believe him, his Dad always told him that but this time he would definitely be the one in trouble no doubt in his mind how Sandra would paint him as a teenage thug who was out of control. “I will get my stuff together and leave” Robert looked at Aaron at that “you don’t have to leave, do you have somewhere to go, you said your step mum, so can you go to your mums.” He saw Aaron look down at this. “I haven’t seen my mum since I was about ten, last I seen of her she was giving me a good slap and telling me how my Dad and step Mum would start forgetting about me when the new baby was born”. Aaron was being very open with this stranger and he didn’t know why it wasn’t like him to open up to people. “Sounds like a lovely mum. Are you still in school.”

Aaron glanced at Robert unsure of him, he had never had someone on his side before, listening to him, concerned about him, it was strange, “No, I was doing a pathway course but it wasn’t really working out, I was going to look into internships maybe as mechanic”. 

“That sounds good, there is a garage not far from here I know the owner, maybe I could have a word with him for you, and you could look at some of them mechanics courses at the college” Robert said to him, no idea where this side of him was coming from, yeah get the lad of the street for the night but this was something different, this was helping him sort himself out, he barley has himself sorted let alone helping someone else.

Aaron just stared at Robert he was offering to help him, he barely knew him “I don’t know I still need to find somewhere to stay and …”  
“You could stay here, look I no you don’t know me but I do just want to help, promise.”  
“Why would you want to help me, I am trouble always have been, I would just get in your way.” Aaron really wanted to stay he felt safe here away from his Dad and if he didn’t stay with any of his mates he knew that his Dad would have less chance of finding him.  
“Look I know what it’s like to be turned away from your family. My Dad told me to leave our village and never come back when I was nineteen. All I had was the clothes on my back some money in my pocket and my car. It took a few weeks but eventually I got sorted with a job and someone offered me help with somewhere to live and most of the time I tell everyone to piss off but you need help and I can offer a bit of help, it’s only a sofa I am offering mind so it’s really not that much.”

Aaron couldn’t have been more grateful than he was in that moment. He didn’t know if he would stay here for long but it was something to keep him safe for the mean time until he figured out his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think.  
> I am beyoubeyondothers over on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

Middle of December 2008  
Aaron had taken to jogging the rest of the way back to Roberts apartment as it had started to empty out of the heavens just as he had left work. True to his word Robert had help Aaron get a job in the local garage just ten minutes from his flat, he wasn’t able to much more that wash cars and basic stuff for now and it paid very little but it was more than he had when he had first met Robert a couple of weeks ago he had even got him to look into some of the mechanic courses that he could be doing, his boss Andrew thought it was a good idea as well, so Aaron had begun to consider enrolling for the next term which was only few weeks away. He had made it to the apartment building just as the thunder and lightening had begun. He walked into the apartment and was immediately struck by the smell of food, something he had quickly realized about Robert was that he was a great cook and was always happy with whatever he decided to serve up as his range of cooking skills definitely lacks.   
“Hey something smells good,” Aaron looked over at Robert who was stirring something in a pot on the stove “you’re back early” Robert had told him Fridays were usually late something about last minute deals getting sorted before the weekend, he wasn’t really sure, he definitely would not survive in the world of sales or business.   
“Yeah, got all those contracts signed early this morning, had meeting with the big boss this afternoon, Lawrence White, he doesn’t usually come down to the Leeds office but he was telling me how amazing I am of course and how he wanted me to be part of the new direction he was taking the company, he didn’t give me much info about that but I am sure I will find out soon enough”   
Aaron looked at Robert “Wow, how does your head fit through the doors around here, I mean really what are you like.”   
Robert just turned around and faced Aaron “I am naturally gifted Aaron, I can’t help that, everyone finds me amazing” he winked at Aaron and went back to stirring the food “Pepper Ricotta Primavera for dinner if your pallet allows you to be a bit adventurous.”   
Aaron ignored the flip he felt in his stomach as Robert winked at him and then caught on to the words he had just said “Pepper what? Do you what? I don’t care I will try it I am starved didn’t get lunch, I am just going to shower and change, I think I have left a puddle on the floor from my soaked clothes.” He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him and rested against it for a minute, he and Robert had gotten on really well these last few weeks that he had been staying here, he was so grateful that he had Robert in his life someone that actually seemed to care but feelings were beginning to get blurred like when he winked at him or was a bit flirty, it was just Roberts nature but it sent butterflies through Aaron’s stomach and he didn’t know what to make of it and he couldn’t help but link it back to his dad and how because of what he had done to him he now wanted it with other men too. He tried to just push those thoughts aside and remind himself that he was just confusing his feelings for Robert because he had helped him out when no one else could be bothered to give a stuff about him in a really long time. He made his way over to the shower to get cleaned up a bit. 

Robert had finished the food and was just dishing up when Aaron came out of the bathroom. He had enjoyed the company over the last few weeks of having someone around but he could tell that Aaron was still guarded around him, not that he blamed him but he did hope in time he could trust him. He had brought up going to the police a few days after Aaron had been staying here but that had ended in a mild panic attack and Robert promising not to bring the police up again. Aaron had told him how he had accidentally hit his step mother trying to get away from his Dad and didn’t want to get into trouble himself, Robert could tell he was telling the truth but still felt that he was holding something back but decided to allow Aaron to come to him rather than push it.   
“Ready to treat your taste buds to the best meal of their life” he greeted Aaron. He just got a look back of him as if he had lost his mind, but he found this was the best way to be around Aaron, relaxed and not serious, Aaron relaxed more when he threw in his witty sense of humour after all he was nothing if not amazingly witty and apparently arrogant and cocky. “Maybe try and savour your food tonight rather than inhale it”.   
“No promises, told you I was starved” Aaron told him as he shoved a fork full of whatever pasts dish this was. He could admit that he didn’t hate it. 

 

“So would you be moving to the London office” Aaron asked Robert, he and Robert had finished dinner a while ago and where now watching Top Gear, a show they discovered both enjoy. Robert looked over at Aaron “Not sure, that has been my aim to move back to London eventually.” Aaron just nodded along, he knew it wasn’t any of his business but he was worried what would happen to himself if Robert left to move to London, he wouldn’t want him to come with him and he couldn’t stay here by himself, there was no way he could afford it, Robert was being really generous letting him stay and not taking any of his wages for rent or anything, “you’re on the sofa Aaron, hardly got any of your own space, not taking your wages just yet” he had told him, he does try and get some groceries in when he can.   
“Why did you move here if you would rather stay in London”.   
Robert thought for a moment before answering that “Well when I applied for the job I thought it was for the London position, they where interviewing for two different positions at the same time, one in London and one in Leeds, they gave me the Leeds position, it was more money than my previous position so I thought it would be stupid not to take it. It has given me a chance to save a good bit as well, the rent here not as expensive as London. Here I get a one bedroom flat for less than my tiny studio apartment in London so there is that as well.”   
“So if its better money wise why move back to London?” Aaron regretted asking that he could see how uncomfortable Robert had become “sorry you don’t have to answer that, I’m just being nosy” 

“No, it’s fine, I suppose Leeds still feels to close to my family, to my Dad.” Robert didn’t really like to dwell on this too much but he would occasionally think about how close he was to Victoria and would like to meet up with her but without factoring in his Dad or brother Andy. “My Dad told me to leave and never come back, sometimes I think about going back just to see his face, show him that I am out and proud and becoming successful but it just feels like I would be going backwards. I would love to get in touch with my sister Victoria, she would be about 15 now.”

“So why don’t you contact her then” Aaron asked kindly. “You could meet up with her.”

Robert looked at Aaron, “It’s not that I don’t want to see her it’s just…” 

“You don’t want to see your Dad” Aaron finished for him

“Yeah, pretty much, I couldn’t put her through that, being put in the middle, that is if she did even want to meet up with me and I wouldn’t want her to keep it a secret that we were in touch, it’s complicated I suppose.” Robert really did want to get in touch with Victoria again but there was so much that he wasn’t really ready to deal with when they do get in touch again.

“So where is home, if it’s not fr from here then” Aaron asked genuinely curious.  
“Just a small village about 40mins from here I guess. Emmerdale.”

“What?” Aaron looked up at Robert, sure he had heard that wrong, Robert couldn’t be from Emmerdale.

“Emmerdale, it’s just a small village, not much to say about it really” Robert replied looking over at Aaron he could see he had paled slightly at that, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, of course” Aaron didn’t know whether to tell Robert that his mum lived in Emmerdale, when he looked up towards Robert though he could see concern in his eyes and he didn’t feel like hiding it “my mum lives in Emmerdale”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to get up! It was meant to be longer but I was really struggling with how to word certain parts. I thought I would just upload this part now.


	4. Chapter 4

“Your Mum lives in Emmerdale, seriously, what’s her name?” Robert couldn’t believe Aaron had family in Emmerdale, it really was a small world, but looking at Aaron now he knew that the younger boy didn’t feel that this was a good thing and then he remembered what Aaron had told him about his Mum when they first met and how the last time he had seen her she had given him a slap and he had only been ten at the time, “I know you haven’t spoken to her in a while, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want”.

“No it’s fine not really a secret, Chas Dingle, that’s my mum” Aaron could see a flash of recognition on Roberts face, so he definitely knew her then “I take it you know her then”

There was so much going through Roberts head right now and he didn’t know where to start, the fact that his Dad was always arguing with the Dingles came to mind first, he can remember when they had some sheep go missing from the farm when he was a young boy and his Dad automatically assumed it was the Dingles, he wasn’t wrong but still. Then there was the time at Andy and Katie’s wedding where Chas had flirted with him despite her kid being there, wait a minute “you were at Andy and Katie’s wedding with your mum, I remember you, glued to your gameboy behind your Mum the whole night while she served the drinks” Robert wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to laugh but that’s what he felt like doing right now he couldn’t believe that he and Aaron had actually met before.

Aaron was trying to remember but then it hit him “you had a mullet” he began laughing at the look of shock on Roberts face “I can’t believe we have sort of met before”

“Yeah it’s weird, so you’re a Dingle then, Sugdens have a rivalry you know with the Dingles, I remember my Dad always going on about it, didn’t stop Andy getting Debbie Dingle pregnant, so Debbie is Cains daughter so your cousin then.” Robert was rambling a bit now, couldn’t believe this really. 

“I don’t really remember Debbie, I know Cain didn’t find out about her until later but I don’t ever remember meeting her properly. Andy your brother then” Aaron asked awed at how two strangers lives are intertwined.

“Adopted brother yeah, we don’t really get along, I suppose sleeping with his fiance and continuing to have an affair with his wife will do that, I am not proud of it but I wasn’t the only one in that affair but after it all came out I think I was the only one that faced any backlash.” Robert didn’t normally like talking about this time in his life, he had moved on and was a better person now.

“I guess we all make mistakes, did you love her” 

Robert thought about this for a moment “Yeah I think apart of me did but I think I was more angry at Andy for having his whole life slot into place after everything he had done, it was like he was being rewarded.”

Aaron could see that Robert was beginning to get emotional whatever Andy did had really left its mark on him “What did Andy do?”

“I don’t think I really want to talk about this” Robert began

“Hey that’s okay you don’t have to talk about it, sometimes it just easier to leave it in the past” Aaron tried to be kind to Robert but he believed that he was out of his depth with whatever it was that was bothering Robert.

“I don’t think I will ever be able to leave it in the past, my Mum Sarah died in a barn fire when I was 15,” Robert began, throat already feeling dry and scratchy.

“Robert I am so sorry that must have been awful”

“Andy started the fire”

Aaron blinked up at Robert not understanding what he was being told “What? He stared the fire, on purpose?”

“Yeah, the farm was struggling financially and Andy thought starting a fire and claiming the insurance money was the answer, I can still hear her screams sometimes, its not something that I can get passed and I still hate him for it, I know he didn’t mean for her to die but it still hurts” Robert tried to compose himself, he didn’t want to have a breakdown now but he never could talk about Sarah without getting emotional, he was trying to get his breathing under control when he felt arms around him taking him in for a hug.

“I am really sorry you had to go through that Robert” Aaron kept a grip on Robert for a few more moments not really able to offer him any other comfort. When he released him he could see how emotional Robert was feeling but knew that he didn’t want to let him see. “So did the police find out about the fire” he asked gently.

“My Dad was charged originally based on the statement of someone else that was there but Andy confessed to them and they changed their statement and my Dad got released. No one else ever found out that it was Andy, they both asked me to keep it a secret” Robert swiped the tears that had fallen down his cheek angrily.

“Robert that’s awful, I’m so sorry, that couldn’t have been easy that your Dad defended and protected Andy after the fire even if it was an accident” Aaron felt so bad for Robert, he didn’t realize this was where the night was headed when they discovered their families were from the same village and wasn’t sure what to say to him, he just wanted to comfort him for having to go through that.

Robert was calming himself down but smiled at Aaron and what he had said, no one had ever been on his side before, no one understood what Andy had taken from him and Aaron was on his side after only knowing him for a few weeks, it was surprising and welcome after so long of not opening up about this to anyone, “I was sent to Spain to stay with my Gran, when I came back my Dad and Andy were as close as ever and I felt like I was on the outside constantly. A few years later and he banished me from the village after an accident me and Andy were involved in, a friend of ours died and I got the blame for that as well, was told never to come back.”.

Aaron rested his hand on Roberts shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze “I can see why you wouldn’t want to go back there or contact anyone but if you really want to get in touch with your sister you should don’t wait until she no longer remembers anything about you, you could start with sending her message on facebook, everyone is on facebook, think about it, you deserve to be apart of your own family”

Robert placed his hand on top of Aarons to thank him for his support “I will think about it thanks I didn’t expect too have a break down on you. What about you, you going to get in touch with any of your family?”

“Oh, em… I am not sure. You knew my Mum when you lived in the village, probably have a better idea of what she is like than I do, she was dating a complete twat Carl last I seen.” Aaron looked at Robert sheepishly he wanted to know about his mum but didn’t want to seem to enthused about the idea of going to see her, maybe they could have a relationship again it has been a while since he has seen her, they have both changed and he could do better.

Robert could see Aaron really wanted to know about his mum but was just trying to act casual about it, if he had a chance to be with Sarah again he would take it in a heartbeat he knew it always felt like something was missing and thought maybe Aaron felt that way too. “She is something alright” He wasn’t sure that his memories of Chas where something that he should share with he son”

“It’s okay I know what she’s like you don’t have to sugar coat things for me”

“Well I do remember a few people on the wrong side of her fist, definitely something going on with Carl King but I don’t think they were together before I left at least I got that feeling when she hit on me” Robert could see Aaron frown in disgust and laughed lightly “Don’t worry nothing happened, she was mostly drunk.”

“Right well thanks for the mental image of you and my mum I didn’t need. I don’t think I am ready to see her just yet, maybe soon, she might give me somewhere to stay so I can get out of your way.”

“Aaron you don’t have to worry about that, you can stay here as long as you want” Robert didn’t want Aaron to feel like he wanted him gone just because he knew where his family where.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to put you out and you are trying to move back to London, can’t exactly tag along with you there.”

“You aren’t putting me out and London is long term goal not something that is happening immediately, seriously though stay as long as you like, it’s been nice to have company, didn’t realize how lonely I actually was, I have mates and stuff but having someone around hasn’t been that bad.”

“Thanks Robert”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came a lot quicker than the last so here's hoping I can keep some momentum going for the next chapters


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a couple of days until Christmas and Robert and Aaron were in the supermarket getting things for the next few days, so they wouldn’t have to leave the apartment anytime soon, neither really up for dealing with the crowd of shoppers the season has brought out. 

“So I was thinking I could make us a proper roast dinner, obviously not too much but as traditional as possible for only the two of us, for the past few years I have either been on my own or invited around to a mates who felt sorry for me, it’ll be nice to be able to cook for someone, what you think?” Robert had been putting groceries into the basket as he was talking to Aaron and he looked over to as he asked his question.

“Yeah sounds good, mate you know I will eat anything” Aaron had been thinking about how Christmas was coming up and how this was the first one without his family and he had some mixed emotions about it, he was glad he was out of that house but he missed it at the same time and he didn’t understand that, how could he miss living with him, he has been constantly on edge since he was 8 and now he was somewhere he felt relatively safe, but if you were to ask him if where he would like to be he would probably say home and he didn’t get that, he was really confused and tired, he was still getting nightmares and if was making him a bit foggy. He tried his best to hide this from Robert, he didn’t want him thinking he was some freak-show that couldn’t handle being away from home or something.

Robert chuckled at Aarons statement “Yes I am well aware that you can put away anything that is sat in front of you. Are you sure you are ok, you seem a bit off?” Robert had noticed that Aaron hadn’t been getting much sleep and was seemingly more and more tired as the days went on, he didn’t want to bring to much focus on it, hoping Aaron knew he could talk to him if needed. 

“What, yeah I’m fine, guess just tired, ddidn’t sleep well that’s all”

“Ok” Robert decided not to push he knew that it was a half truth anyway, he just had to let Aaron open up in his on time. He thought a change of topic was needed as he headed to get some wine “So I took your advice and contacted my sister, you were right she was easy enough to find on facebook.”

Aaron brightened up at that “That’s great Robert did you get a response from her yet?”

“Not yet, I only gathered up the courage to message her this morning, it’s up to her now, I feel better for reaching out to her though and hopefully she will message back at some point.” This had made Robert very nervous there was nothing he could do but hope she would contact him.

“How old is she again” Aaron asked as he attempted to put a couple of cans of beer innocently into Roberts basket.

Robert just shook his head at Aaron and left the cans in his basket, it was only two what harm could it do, it’s not like he didn’t get up to worse at 16. “She’s 14, her birthday is the end of March, I don’t know a long time has passed I don’t know if my Dad even gave her a reason as to why I left or if she thinks I just left her.”

“Well if she answers you back you can tell her everything in your own words.” trying to support Robert, Aaron continues “you could tell her about the fire as well”

“I don’t think I could do that to her, I don’t want her to think of people differently.” Robert said, he really didn’t want her to think bad of anyone else, just hoped that she wouldn’t think badly of her.

Aaron had been thinking about when he had gone to stay with his Mum, trying to see if he could remember more of Robert but he was beginning to think he could remember Victoria, he believes she was the one who told him about Carl sleeping with Del, but can’t quite remember it clearly. “You know I think I remember her, your sister from when I was in the village.”

Robert looked at Aaron at his admission “really”

“Not hundred percent sure but I think she was the first person to tell me about Carl being a lying cheating snake, well not in so many words but yeah” They had gathered all the items and where now at the checkout when Aaron tried to hand Robert a £20 note.

“Keep your money Aaron, I have this”

“You have to let me pay something, you won’t let be give you anything towards rent and rarely let me help with any other bills, I just don’t want you to think you have to take care of everything for me” Aaron was just frustrated at his situation and wanted to contribute.

“Look I don’t think that but I know that George isn’t paying above minimum wage and I make enough to cover everything, its not like having you stay with me has all of a sudden sent my bills sky rocketing, save your money, one day you might find you need it, just me. 

Aaron just nodded his head at Robert knowing that it was true he should save what he could now, Robert could move on at any point and he needed to be able to look after himself or least if he had some money to pay rent with his mum she might be more likely to let him stay with her.

They were headed back to the flat when Robert spoke up again, “Was thinking of changing the sofa”

“Oh yeah, whats wrong with the one there, its comfortable well as comfortable as a sofa can be”

“Exactly I was thinking of getting a sofa bed, so you at least of some resemblance of a bed to sleep in, seen a local furniture store are going to have a half price boxing day sale so thought it would be a could time to look, they are also offering quick turn around time for delivery” Robert had been thinking of this for a few days now, he was getting used to having Aaron around and although he couldn’t give him a room of his own this felt like a good alternative.

Aaron had stopped walking towards the end of Roberts rambling about sofa beds “wait, you are going to change your perfectly good sofa to a sofa bed for me”

“Well yeah, it’s not a big deal, that sofa was there when I moved in and the landlord said he would take it away if I wanted to get a new one, so it’s no hassle.”

Aaron just stared at Robert for a minute, he was making this huge gesture for him and he was passing it of as no big deal, it was a huge deal, no one had ever had consideration for him like this before, as if his comfort and well being actually mattered, he remembered a time before his sister was born when his step mum was kind to him but it didn’t last long after the baby was born he always did have a hard time being good all the time. “That’s a big deal to me, you don’t have to do that for me”

“Aaron it’s a sofa, it’s actually a good investment when you think about it.”

Aaron looked at him then, “Really, an investment”

“Yes Aaron an investment, now you can use it for as long as you need and then if you move out I have somewhere for people to stay over if they want, if I move to London, I may need to sleep on it myself” Robert looked over at Aaron smugly “See Aaron my purchase of today can have so many purposes in the future”

“How do you do that, think of all that from purchasing a sofa, I find it hard to think of any future at all” 

“I guess since I left home I always try and get my money to go as far as possible, it’s why I am good at my job. What do you mean you don’t think of a future at all, nothing, not a dream job or anything?”

“Em… No, I never really thought about it, I just always wanted to get out of my house, the night we met was the first time I really put any kind of plan into action, I was always afraid he would find me and drag me back, not like I had anywhere to go, if I hadn’t have met you I probably would have ended up back there or doing something stupid like selling drugs.”

“Selling drugs really?” Robert asked surprised.

“Yeah, I had a friend always said he could get me in with the Mcfarlane family to do a bit of selling but I was never really comfortable with that, but I would have taken that to going back to live with my dad”

They had entered the elevator at the apartment building when Robert turned to look at Aaron properly since talking, he could see he was uncomfortable talking about this but it was surprising how adamant he was about selling drugs instead of going home, it made him wonder how much Aaron had to endure in that house and whether the night they met had truly been the worse he had ever been. He didn’t want to start the holiday season of with a heavy mood so he tried to lighten the atmosphere “So meeting me really saved you from a life of crime, I am your saviour, you could say”

Aaron looked up at Robert and smirked “You really think so much of yourself don’t you” even though he knew Robert was trying to lighten the mood and he was grateful, Robert also wasn’t wrong, he has no idea where he would be if he hadn’t have met Robert but he was really happy that he did.

Robert just laughed as he opened the apartment door, knowing Aaron only spoke in jest.

 

They where both watching a film after they had had the tea when Robert spoke up “this would be so much more comfortable with a sofa bed”

Aaron looked over at him and shook his head “looking to get me into bed Sugden”

Robert looked up “What, no, you know what …” looking over and seeing Aaron laugh at him he got it “Oh you are such a wind up”

“You are so easy sometimes” Aaron just continued to laughed at Robert, not often was he able to catch Robert on the back foot so it was hilarious when he did.

Robert was about to reply when his phone beeped “saved by the bell,” He looked at the phone and realized it was a message on facebook from Victoria

I know about the fire and mum,   
Everyone has been lying to me,   
please can we meet up?

Robert hadn’t expected that

Aaron noticed Robert quieten when reading his message but then noticed a frown appear on his face and was concerned “Everything alright Rob”

“It’s Victoria she messaged me back, she knows about the fire apparently, she wants to meet up”

“Hey that’s good right, you won’t have to lie to her” Aaron tried to sound supportive.

“Yeah I guess, I just wasn’t expecting her to know, I didn’t think she would find that out” he was confused at what he was feeling, he was glad he didn’t have to lie to her but for her to find out the truth about how their Mum had died was awful she was young she didn’t deserve to have that weigh on her shoulders. 

Hey Vic, I live in Leeds,   
So not far away,  
when do you want to meet up?

The reply was almost instant

Tomorrow please, I really need to see you

“She wants to meet up tomorrow, I don’t know if this is good idea” Robert really did want to see her but it was happening very quickly.

“Look, she’s probably confused about the fire and wants to talk it through with someone, you are the only other one that was there and knew what happened, meet her, let her ask them questions, get to know your sister again” Aaron didn’t know if this was the best advice he could give Robert but he knew how much Robert wanted that family connection back.

“Okay, here goes nothing”

I can meet you in Hotten  
Lunchtime suit you?

Again the reply came just as quick

YES. HoneyBeez Cafe on the main street.  
I’ve missed you Robert.

Robert read over that last line a few times and felt this was the right thing to do, he had a right to know his sister and be in her life, for a moment he felt emotional about the years he missed but he shook himself out of those thoughts to prepare to meet his little sister tomorrow.

“Meeting her tomorrow in Hotten”

“That’s great Robert, the day before Christmas Eve, won’t be mad at all eh?” Aaron gave a small chuckle and Robert nodded his head “Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?”

“Thanks, but I think I have to do this myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are more setting up for the rest of the story, it may be a bit boring at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets up with Victoria

Robert found himself in Hotten just before lunch time, he was planning on coming down earlier but then he found himself procrastinating around the house all morning and if it wasn’t for Aaron pushing him out of the door he probably wouldn’t have made it in time. He found the cafe Vic had mentioned just up the street from where he had parked his car. He looked through the window to see if she was there not sure if he would remember what she looked like or even know how she would have changed in the last few years and then he spotted her and he found his breath caught in his throat, she was so much like their Mum, he was frozen to the spot until she glanced up and noticed him and with a smile and wave he was heading into the cafe.

He was engulfed in a hug as soon as he reached her table “Hi Vic, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too” she sniffed. “Hey whats with the tears come on this is a good thing” She looked at him then as if she was looking at his soul “you knew too about Mum and the fire, how Andy started it” So she was going straight for the jugular, he owed her some kind of explanation though and it was time to face them “yeah Vic I knew, Dad sent me to Spain after he was let of and when I came back it was just too hard, I know Andy didn’t mean to do anything to Mum but she still died, I spent years after it resenting him and hating both him and Dad, I had to leave in the end”

“You mean Dad told you to leave and never come back after the accident that killed Max”

Wow she knew it all, he looked at her and vowed not to lie to her, “you always were too smart for your own good, the war between me and Andy was never going to end well, it hurt that Dad took his side after the fire and then with all the Katie stuff and other stuff you probably already know or are definitely to young to know, me leaving was for the best, I hope you know though that I have missed you everyday.”

“I had to stay in a psychiatric hospital for a few weeks, I started a fire and everyone thought I was crazy, I’m not I promise, I just wanted answers and no one would tell me anything,” She looked up at Robert with eyes that reminded him so much of Mum and he could see how broken she was by all of this “Vic I am so sorry, I should have been here for you” at that moment her phone began to beep on the table quite consistently “Someones desperate to get a hold of you” She looked quite sheepish then “Come on Vic, no lies”. She huffed out a breath and in that moment he was reminded that she was a fourteen year old “It’s Dad I didn’t tell him where I was going, I just wanted to talk to you.” Robert rolled his eyes “Vic that is not the way this is going to work, text him, tell him where you are, I promise I will not leave you again, you can phone me whenever you want but we have to be honest about these things” She nodded and began to text him. “He told me to stay here, he is coming to pick me up”

They sat there for twenty minutes talking about nothing heavy, he told her how he had lived in London and was now working in Leeds, she told him about school. They kept the conversation light not wanting to get back into the heavy stuff right now.

Victoria began to sit up straight and Robert looked over his shoulder at where she was looking and could see his Dad making his way into the coffee shop, not yet having spotted them, it has been so long since he has seen his Dad, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Vic and now he is seeing his Dad, he just had to keep it together for Vic for now.

“Victoria,” he could hear his Dad call her in his strict Dad voice “what were you thinking you know we are all worried about you, you can’t just go running off like…” and in that moment I knew that he had spotted me and there was no point in hiding the fact that I was here, open and honest was the only way this was going to work so I looked up to him “Hi Dad, how are you?”

Robert could see that he had taken his Dad by surprise, he was mimicking a fish the way his mouth was opening and closing, “Robert, what are you doing here?” 

Before he had a chance to answer Victoria had spoken up “I got in touch with him asked him to meet me, I am sick of all the lies, you and Andy keeping everything from me, I wanted to talk to Robert” 

Their father looked between them, caught of guard but not wanting to show it, “Right, and did you find out everything you wanted to Victoria” Jack slowly lowered himself onto a seat at their table not wanting to make a scene. 

“The truth” Victoria answered “he didn’t try to hide the truth like you did, he told me how you sent him to Spain just like you want to send me to Spain” 

This was new information to Robert “You are sending her to Spain, why?”

Jack look affronted “Not that it is any concern of yours Robert, I was just taking her their for the Christmas break, I am going with her, we will both be back before school starts up again”

Roberts back was up at that but he didn’t want to start a huge confrontational row in the middle of a cafe in Hotten “Vic that’s just over a week, it might be good to go see Gran” Robert tried to be peacemaker for now.

Victoria turned her large brown eyes on him then “but what if he changes his mind and leave me there, because everyone thinks I am crazy now”

“Victoria I am not leaving you in Spain and no one thinks you are crazy” Jack began.

“I heard you talking to Diane, you said it might be better if I stay in Spain longer until all the gossip dies down, why are you always treating me like I don’t know what is going on” 

Jack looked sheepish at that “You’re right Victoria, I am sorry but I promise we will only stay until the 2nd of January, I booked the tickets already, Diane told me that it was best to get you back into a routine and that made me see sense”

“See Vic, nothing to worry about and you have my number now, you can message me telling me about how nice it is there, making me proper jealous” Robert began

“I don’t think that is a good idea” Jack said “for you to have each others numbers”

Robert took offence at that “Why, she’s my sister and we have the right to keep in touch, I don’t think keeping things from her has worked in your favour very well has it” Robert wasn’t backing down he was determined now to stay in Vic’s life especially after everything he heard today “Don’t worry though I don’t plan on heading back to the village anytime soon”

“I don’t know anything about the life you lead now or the lifestyle you choose to keep”

He was coming across as if he was concerned about Victoria’s safety around unknown influences but Robert knew what this was really about “I live in Leeds, work in sales in a agricultural company, have a nice apartment that I pay the rent on time, I have myself put together well enough thanks”

“Well that doesn’t really say much about what else you get up to” you could see how uncomfortable Jack was “or if you are seeing someone or someones”

Robert knew it but he wasn’t fifteen anymore and he wasn’t ashamed of himself “I am not currently seeing anyone at the moment but Vic I do have to tell you something, I am bisexual, I don’t want to hide a part of who I am from you and if I decide to have a boyfriend I don’t want you to be surprised, hope that is ok?”

“Oh Rob of course it is, I am so proud of you. Have you always known?” he smiled at how easy it was with Victoria, so much like their Mum 

Their Dad interrupted them then “You’re bi… you’re what”

It was Victoria that spoke up for him “He’s bisexual he likes boys and girls, and that’s okay, isn’t it Dad, as long as Robert can be himself” She spoke with ease but there was also a hint of stern to what she was saying coupled with the look she was giving their Dad you could tell this girl may be small but mighty and was willing to support and defend Robert which made him smile.

There wasn’t much Jack could do when confronted by both of his children “Well, what, yes… of course, whatever” he had stuttered out.

“Wow, thanks Dad” Robert replied knowing that that truly was the best he was going to get from his Dad. “Anyway, you know everything about what’s going on with me currently so I am sure there is no harm in me and Victoria keeping in touch”

“No I suppose it would be good for her to keep in touch with her brother” Jack said behind a forced smile.

“Great, can we do a family dinner when I get back from Spain, all of us including Diane and Andy, I know you don’t want to go back to the village but we could meet in Hotten.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea at the minute Victoria” Jack began only to be backed up by Robert “Dad’s right Vic, I don’t think now is the right time”

“But we are a family and we should all have dinner together once in a while” Victoria was determined “can I tell Diane and Andy about you being bi or do you want to tell them yourself”

That took Robert by surprise “Well I suppose you can tell them if you like I don’t mind, I just don’t know if a dinner is the right idea, a lot has happened and it sounds like you have had a lot going on these last few months too maybe get settled into a routine again before you start trying to organize a family get together.”

“Okay, can I at least mention it to them, and if Andy doesn’t want to meet up, we can still meet me, you, Diane and Dad, right Dad, I just don’t want to lose you again Rob”

Robert really felt for her in that moment she just wanted to hold on to the family she had left “Vic, I promise I am not going anywhere and yes if you want a family dinner I will turn up and be on my best behaviour, if that works for you Dad”

“Of course, Vic if that’s what you want, I am sure Andy and Diane would come along too.” Jack looked at his daughter and hoped this would help her settle.

“Really, thanks”

“Look, I had better get going or I will end up in traffic on my way back to Leeds, but it was so good to see you sis” Robert got up and pulled Victoria into a bone crushing hug “I’ve missed you and I will see you soon, let me know how Spain goes” He looked over at his Dad, still unsure of him but determined “Dad I will see you soon too I guess” He put his hand out to shake Jacks and he was pleasantly surprised when his Dad took it and shook it back “See you soon son”

 

Robert had made it back to the apartment just past tea time after meeting some light traffic, when he walked through the door he could smell food “Don’t tell me you cooked” he asked Aaron as he seen him on the sofa with a plate of mouth watering food.

Aaron looked up at him “Don’t be daft I don’t fancy poising myself, ordered chinese got some for you it’s in the containers still”

“You’re a life saver, thanks”

Aaron waited until Robert had got his food and was comfortable on the sofa before he began asking his questions about how it went with his sister, he was surprised when he found out that he had met up with his Dad too but pleased that he was himself and didn’t hold anything back. “I’m pleased for you Rob”

“Thanks, next we just have to get you to meet up with your mum, now that could be entertaining”

“Really entertaining”

“You forget I know your mum and yes it could end up very entertaining”

Aaron just rolled his eyes at this and continued eating his food. Dealing with his Mum was definitely a topic for another day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert shows concern over Aaron and his well being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, good news got into my course I applied for, but now need to move so updates still won't be frequent, I will try my best.

Beginning of February

Robert leaned back against the door of his apartment and sighed in relief.

Aaron was just coming out of the bathroom, still toweling his hair dry when he spotted Robert against the front door, “Went well then”

Robert rolled his eyes at Aaron’s comment “Yeah, you could say that!” True to his word Robert had agreed to a family dinner with Victoria in Hotten as soon as she asked, he was surprised it had actually taken her until the beginning of February to organize it, but he thought that that probably had more to do with Jack trying to put her of meeting up than anything.

“So come on then what happened”

Robert let out breath and closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he saw Aaron look at him expectantly “okay so it wasn’t a complete disaster, more awkward than anything, Diane was all thrilled I could be my “true” self and reminded me about her nephew Paul who is gay, because apparently once you’re out you become part of a club or something and every bi, gay and lesbian know each other”. Aaron began laughing out loud at this point and Robert just shook his head “It’s not funny, I am just glad Andy decided against going, don’t think I could handle that just yet, next time you should come, give you a right laugh.”

“Help me pull the bed out and I will let you pick a movie to cheer you up” Aaron offered

“Well how kind of you” Robert sarcastically said.

Aaron just rolled his eyes, it had become a thing for them the past few weeks, Friday movie night, usually with chinese food, they each take it in turns to pick a movie and the other bashes their choice but don’t really mind it at all. “Definitely a good idea this sofa bed.”

“Full of good ideas me”

 

They had been sat watching a movie for about an hour now and Robert felt it was as good time as any to bring up something that had been playing on his mind for the past few hours “So I ran into your boss from the garage earlier before I left”

Aaron looked over at him “oh yeah”

“Yeah, said he was worried about you, something about a panic attack during work” Robert tried to play it of as casual concern but he was really beginning to worry about him, he had heard him several times having nightmares he had approached Aaron a couple of times but he just brushed him off but he didn’t think he could let him do that anymore, he was looking more tired and worried as the days went by and he was starting to think contacting his family might not be a bad idea but he doesn’t want to break his trust so he wanted to see if he could get him to open up first.

“It wasn’t a panic attack, well not much anyway, well I don’t know what it was” Aaron had been trying to avoid talking about this, he had left work as soon as he could and was hoping he could just leave the incident there. He remembered the feeling of dread wash over him when he had seen the back of a customer who looked so much like his Dad, he had thought that he had come to look for him and he had froze, his hands had begun shaking as well and his boss George was calling his name, he seemed worried about Aaron and that was a surprise, Aaron didn’t understand until he realized that his hands where still shaking and he hadn’t taken a proper breath since he had caught a glimpse of the customer, he suddenly lost his footing and collapsed, George being the only reason he didn’t end up on the floor. “When were you talking to George anyway, checking up on me?” Aaron was getting defensive now, he didn’t want to talk about why he had got so upset.

 

“I went to see you before heading off to dinner, George said you practically passed out, I was going to come back here to see you but George said you brushed him off when he asked if you were alright, so I thought I would just head of to dinner and give you some time by yourself, so do you want to talk about it, and don’t tell me it was nothing, George was really concerned so it had to have been something” Robert just stared at Aaron hoping he would open up to him, he had noticed that Aaron had seemed anxious, never really settling here, most of the time he would just brush of any concern that Robert had had for him and he was definitely sleeping poorly, the dark circles under his eyes had been steadfastly getting worse. “I just want to help and I know what it was like when I was 16 and everyone was pecking my head but I promise I won’t push if you really don’t want me too” he hoped he sounded genuine.

“17” Aaron spoke up quietly 

“17, what is 17” now he was confused.

“Me, I am 17 not 16, birthday was the start of January”

“What and you didn’t tell me, we could have done something” Robert felt bad now.

“It doesn’t matter, already a better birthday than my last few so no harm done” Aaron shrugged.

“Right I am going to let that slide for now if you tell me what happened in work”

Aaron took a deep breath, he had never had this, someone showing such concern for him that they wouldn’t just accept his first answer or believe him when he said he was fine “look it really isn’t a big deal, I just made it something into something it wasn’t,” He looked over at Robert and could see he wasn’t going to get away with such a vague answer so he settled himself to tell the full story “A customer came in and I only seen the back of him at the start but I thought it was him, Gordon, my Dad, I just thought he found me and was taking me back home and I suppose I did panic, I just, I don’t know really”

Robert had listened quietly, had known that it would somehow be linked to his Dad, “Look he can’t drag you back home against your will, you’re 17 and even if he did try just threaten to go to the police about him hitting you, you have me as a witness to the bruises and stuff so you have some back up there, but seriously Aaron try not to worry about him, I know that’s hard but concentrate on what you have going on now, decent job, you’re enjoying college as well, right?”

“Yeah, it’s been good, you’re right I need to just forget him and concentrate on college and work, have to start paying you rent at some point, I suppose” Aaron was trying to put on a brave front, he didn’t want to let on how rattled he truly had been and while yes it was true work and college were great most of the time he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“That was some good work Robert” he heard Mr White praise him and he felt relieved he had been worried about his presentation, it was a bit of a new concept for the company and he was glad Mr White could see potential for the company, “Thanks Mr White, just trying to become more diverse and appeal to a broader audience while still captivating our current clients”, Mr White nodded his approval at this “I have some new business adventures lined up that I think would really appeal to you Robert, I think we need to set up a meeting to discuss things further”, Robert tried to restrain himself, this was everything he had been working towards “It would be an honor Mr White”, “Great, I will get something setup and we can meet up”. With that Mr White had left his office and he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face, he had actually done it. He was pleased with himself and picked up the phone to call Aaron, not thinking too much about why it was important to share this news with Aaron immediately. 

The phone had rung several times before it was answered with a concerned voice “Robert”, definitely not Aaron, “George?” he asked unsure, “Yeah, um…. I am at the hospital, Aaron had an accident in the garage”, a cold sweat had begun to broke out across Robert “Which hospital?” he asked. As soon as he was told he left work in a hurry with a quick explanation to his boss about a family emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything before so any critique is appreciated, or let me know if its awful.


End file.
